


get what you deserve

by galaxyblue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Denial of Feelings, Hand Jobs, I think I'm funny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Has a Big Dick, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, and we also have, okay so i lied this kind of has a plot now and it's about, this is plot relevant i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblue/pseuds/galaxyblue
Summary: Doyoung can’t imagine anyone wanting to spend ten minutes with the man, much less let him put his dick in them. Donghyuck is crazy thinking Doyoung would ever let Jaehyun get near him. And fuck him? Doyoung can’t think of anything he’d rather do less. Besides, he’s sure Jaehyun is awful at sex and has a micro penis to match. He looks exactly like the type.“Hi, everyone,” Jungwoo says sweetly, sliding into an empty chair. “Are we talking about Jung Jaehyun and his monster cock?”Doyoung’s brain shuts down.Doyoung can't stand Jung Jaehyun. One little office rumor flips his world upsidedown.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 113
Kudos: 552





	1. rumor

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just filth. incomplete because i'll probably add more later but there's no real story

Doyoung likes to think he's a good person. He doesn't cut lines, he doesn't yell at cashiers, he pays his taxes. He'll even work off the clock to help his coworkers reach critical deadlines when they really need to. He's put more into this world than he's taken out of it. His karmic balance is in the green. He is a good person.

It's unfair the world decided to pay him back for all his efforts with Jung Jaehyun. 

Jung fucking Jaehyun. He's head of marketing here at Neo Culture Tech, twenty-nine years old and 180 cm of buzzing wasps in the form of a man. His hair is a delicious dark copper brown, sitting in perfect waves swept away from his forehead. His eyes are warm and expressive, his lips plush and coral pink. He sits behind his big oak desk in his big shiny office, eyes scanning the document in his hands. 

Standing before his desk, Doyoung chafes. He knows Jaehyun is doing this on purpose. He knows Jaehyun asked for the printed copy of this file, and had the request directed through Doyoung's department just to make Doyoung come up to the twelfth floor to deliver it in person. He does everything on purpose. Every single thing he does that drives Doyoung insane with frustration, Jaehyun does it on purpose.

Doyoung hates Jung Jaehyun.

“Are you sure these are the right figures?” Jaehyun asks, finally breaking the silence.

“Positive,” Doyoung says. He's trying so hard not to grind his teeth.

Jaehyun hums, and Doyoung wants to scream. What does that mean? Is it a good hum or a bad hum? He called Doyoung to his office just to hum at him, and he won't even explain what he means.

The man leans back and stretches his arms. The material of his white shirt stretches across his firm chest, clings to his broad shoulders and along his toned biceps. The top two buttons on Jaehyun's shirt are open, revealing the tiniest glimpse of his collarbones. Doyoung has to bite back a remark. He knows it’s all on purpose. This is why he can't stand Jaehyun. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Jaehyun says. “You may go.” He stops, raises an eyebrow. “Unless there’s something you want to say?”

“No,” Doyoung says. And then, because Jaehyun is in a higher position even if he’s not his boss, “Sir.”

Jaehyun smiles, all dimples and sweetness, and Doyoung seethes even more. He bows stiffly and walks out of the office. 

By the time Doyoung returns to his cubicle on the tenth floor, he's fuming. Being around Jaehyun always does that to him. The man gets on all of Doyoung's nerves, tweaking them up to 11 and setting him on edge for the rest of the day. 

He can't pinpoint what it is about Jaehyun that drives him crazy. His very existence gets Doyoung fired up. 

He’s in a bad mood all morning, and during lunch break he complains to his best friend Taeyong about the bane of his existence. “I can't stand that asshole,” he says, stabbing at his rice with his chopsticks. “I swear he exists to make my life hell. He's always asking us to send data up to him, printed out and in person, for no other reason than to annoy the shit out of everyone.”

“You need to get rid of all that pent up energy,” Donghyuck says with a sigh. “It’s not healthy being this horny this long.”

“Shut up,” Doyoung snaps. “What the hell are you doing here anyway? Go eat with the rest of HR.”

“It's boring there,” Donghyuck says, shrugging. “It's way more fun seeing you all worked up. Let me guess, Mr. Jung had his collar unbuttoned? You're gonna be pissy the rest of the day.”

Two buttons undone, actually, but Doyoung isn't going to tell Donghyuck that. He only noticed because it was inappropriate office wear, no other reason. 

“Leave off, Hyuck,” Taeyong says. “You know Doie hates having to go up to other floors.”

“He volunteered,” Taeil says. 

Doyoung glares at his senior sitting opposite. “He sent the request to our section,” he says. “I had to go.”

“You could've sent Taeyong,” Taeil says.

“And sent him to meet that bastard alone? What do you take me for?” Doyoung demands. 

“I don’t mind seeing Mr. Jung,” Taeyong says unhelpfully.

“Well, I mind,” Doyoung snaps. “I’m doing you all a favor.”

Donghyuck spots Jungwoo, newest sales department hire and human embodiment of innocent puppy energy, and waves him over to join them at their table. “Can you do your dick a favor and just fuck him already?” he says casually.

“Him? Are you insane?” Doyoung demands, sputtering. “Why the hell would I ever want to fuck Jung Jaehyun?”

What is so great about Jung Jaehyun anyway? Doyoung can’t imagine anyone wanting to spend ten minutes with the man, much less let him put his dick in them. Donghyuck is crazy thinking Doyoung would ever let Jaehyun get near him. And fuck him? Doyoung can’t think of anything he’d rather do less. Besides, he’s sure Jaehyun is awful at sex and has a micro penis to match. He looks exactly like the type.

“Hi, everyone,” Jungwoo says sweetly, sliding into an empty chair. “Are we talking about Jung Jaehyun and his monster cock?” 

Doyoung’s brain shuts down. 

It’s like some switch in his head flips, and he stops thinking. It takes some time starting back up like an old DOS computer rebooting, all the programs restarting one by one, until enough of them are running for him to formulate a coherent thought. “What?” he explodes.

Jungwoo stops mid-conversation with Taeil. “What, you don’t know?” 

“How the hell do you?” Doyoung demands.

“My roommate in college knew someone he dated,” Jungwoo says. “She said he’s packing.”

Doyoung’s sure the room is spinning. “That’s not true,” he says, but no one’s listening. They’re all gathered around Jungwoo, thirsty for more Jaehyun gossip. Doyoung finds himself leaning in too. 

“When she didn’t have classes the next morning he used to stay over and go all night,” Jungwoo says. “One time he ate her out for hours. She couldn’t walk the next morning.”

“That’s impossible,” Taeil says, but his eyes are gleaming. “For real?”

“For real,” Jungwoo says. He sips from his Snoopy water bottle. 

“We don’t know that,” Doyoung says. “We don’t—I mean, she could be lying.”

“Why would she lie about that?” Jungwoo asks. “Apparently he was famous in his department for his bedroom skills and massive dick.”

“That’s not true,” Doyoung hisses. “He doesn’t have a big dick.”

“How do you know?” Donghyuck asks innocently. 

Doyoung opens his mouth and closes it. He doesn’t. He doesn’t know Jaehyun does not have a monstrously huge cock. He doesn’t know Jaehyun does not like to eat his partners out until they’re a shuddering, moaning mess under his tongue. He doesn’t know Jaehyun is not some sort of sex god. 

“I thought he was gay,” Taeyong says. His voice sounds far away to Doyoung’s ears, his brain is too full.

“He’s bi,” Jungwoo says knowledgably. “He used to have a thing with one of the guys in the debate team too, my roommate said. He had to skip an event because he couldn’t sit in a chair after Jaehyun fucked him.”

Doyoung’s brain switches off again.

If Doyoung could make one person disappear off the face of the Earth, his first pick would obviously be Jung Jaehyun. His second pick is now Kim Jungwoo.

He can’t stop thinking about what the man said. Is it true? Is Jung Jaehyun actually stupidly good at sex? Does he possess a gigantic dick?

Doyoung wants to deny it and pretend like he never heard it, but it gets very difficult because it turns out that’s the only thing anyone wants to talk about. Gossip spreads like wildfire at Neo Culture Tech, and within days everyone’s talking about Jaehyun and his monster dick. 

“Stop asking me,” Mark whines. “I don’t know. I don’t wanna know.”

“You’re his assistant, of course you know,” Donghyuck insists. “Come on, look at Doyoung hyung. He’s dying of curiosity.”

“I am not,” Doyoung snaps. 

And he’s not. He doesn’t care if Jaehyun really is hung. He doesn’t care if Jaehyun is supposedly dedicated to his partners having a good time, if he can give enough orgasms to temporarily paralyze someone. Doyoung doesn’t care.

But he can’t stop thinking about it.

“You need to get laid,” Taeyong says one day, watching Doyoung grind his teeth while Taeil and Jungwoo discuss college rumors of Jaehyun and his tongue skills. 

Doyoung hates to admit it, but his friend might be right. With his busy work life and his not very social personality, Doyoung isn’t getting dicked down regularly. Maybe he does have too much pent up energy. It would explain why he’s suddenly become obsessed with Jaehyun and whatever he’s got in his pants. 

So Doyoung decides he’s going to fix that. Thursday night he takes his time shaving and trimming and cleaning himself up. He’s going out with Taeyong and Taeil on Friday night and having fun and hopefully getting laid. 

Friday morning Doyoung gets up a little early and takes an extra long shower. He's a little tense at the thought of going out to a rowdy club and jerks off under the water to take the edge off. It's supposed to be a quick session but he ends up dragging it out, even spending some quality time with his favorite dildo. He imagines getting pounded by a man with strong hands and dark brown hair, but refuses to put a face to him. 

When Doyoung walks into work he’s pumped and ready for the day ahead. He only needs to get through the day, and then he can go home for a quick change of clothes and back out to a busy club. As Taeyong tells him all the time, he’s hot. He’ll show off his tiny waist and broad shoulders and get himself a one-night man, and forget all about Jaehyun.

He gets one hour in his cubicle before he gets a call from his boss. Doyoung is in a good mood and picks up with almost a smile.

“Head of marketing wants to see you,” he says. 

Doyoung’s good mood burns up in a great ball of flames. “Why?” he asks. Why does Jaehyun want to see him?

“No idea,” his boss says. “He asked for you specifically. Taeyong can take over your accounts for the morning.”

For a moment Doyoung thinks of protesting. And then he decides, fuck it. If Jaehyun wants to see Doyoung, he’ll see him. Doyoung’s going to march over to his office and let him have it. They’re in different departments, Jaehyun’s not his boss, and Doyoung thinks he’s justified in giving Jaehyun what he deserves. 

So he takes the elevator up to the twelfth floor, storms across the open plan workspace, and right up to Jaehyun’s office door. He ignores Mark’s perplexed look as he knocks on the door. 

“Enter,” Jaehyun calls from inside. Even that gets Doyoung pissed off. What does he think he is, some kind of vampire? Doyoung fixes his expression and enters the office, closing the door behind him.

Inside he’s greeted with the view of Jaehyun leaning against his desk, sleeves of his sky blue shirt rolled up his forearms, copper hair swept away from his forehead. He smiles and stands up straight when he sees Doyoung. “Mr. Kim, thanks for coming so quick,” he says, dimples deep in his cheeks. 

The sight is infuriating. Doyoung wants nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face. “You wanted to see me?” he asks instead, trying to keep his cool.

“Yes,” Jaehyun says. “What is everyone saying about me?”

Of all the things Doyoung could’ve expected, this is not it. “Huh?” he says, very intelligently.

“I know the newest round of work gossip is about me,” Jaehyun says. “I want to know what everyone’s talking about.”

They're talking about Jaehyun’s gigantic dick, that’s what they're talking about. Doyoung’s words stick in his mouth and don’t come out. “That’s why you called me to your office?” he asks. “So I could snitch on my coworkers?”

“So it’s something bad,” Jaehyun says, eyes lighting up. 

He’s doing it on purpose. He has to be doing it on purpose. Jaehyun does everything on purpose, he’s pretending like he doesn’t know to make Doyoung say everyone thinks he has a monster dick. “Depends on what you consider bad,” Doyoung says, sauntering up to Jaehyun. He rests his ass against the edge of Jaehyun’s desk and crosses his arms. “Though I guess it depends on if it’s true.”

Jaehyun raises one perfect eyebrow. “If what’s true?” 

“If the rumor’s true,” Doyoung says. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun says, and to Doyoung’s horror he looks genuinely desperate. “Mark refuses to tell me, and when I asked Johnny he laughed. I asked to see you because I knew you’d tell me the truth, no matter how bad it is.”

He doesn’t know. Doyoung wants to convince himself Jaehyun’s pretending, but it doesn’t seem like it anymore. He opens his mouth and closes it without a sound. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun says. 

Shit. Doyoung doesn’t know what to say. Jaehyun really doesn’t know that the only thing Doyoung hears during lunch now are detailed arguments on whether or not Jaehyun’s dick is huge. A sweat breaks out on the back of Doyoung’s neck, and he’s suddenly aware that he’s really close to Jaehyun now, close enough for Jaehyun to reach out and grab him around the waist. A part of him wants to make some bullshit excuse and flee, but Kim Doyoung is no coward. Jaehyun wants the truth from Doyoung, and Doyoung is going to give it to him. 

“Well,” he says finally. “Well. You’re right. They are talking about you.”

“What about me?” Jaehyun asks eagerly. He leans in a little, and it makes everything worse.

“Apparently there were rumors about you when you were in college,” Doyoung says, looking at a point on the wall behind Jaehyun. 

“What kind of rumors?” Jaehyun asks, confused.

Doyoung doesn’t answer, but his body betrays him. His gaze drops to Jaehyun’s crotch. 

By the time he drags it back up, it’s too late. Jaehyun’s eyes are on him, and he _knows_. 

“What are you looking at?” Jaehyun asks quietly, smile spreading on his face. 

“Nothing,” Doyoung forces out. His eyes start going down Jaehyun's body again, drawn like a magnet, and he has to wrench his gaze up to meet Jaehyun's eyes again. He's pathetically obvious and he knows it. Jaehyun watches him like a bird of prey sizing up its next meal. Doyoung heats up under the attention. 

“You know, if you're really curious…” Jaehyun trails off, lets Doyoung fill in the blanks. And Doyoung's brain obliges, feeding him images of Jaehyun, Jaehyun naked, tearing Doyoung's clothes off right here in his office and fucking him on the heavy wooden table he has his ass against at this very moment. He's mortified to find his cock twitching with interest.

Jaehyun leans in, resting his weight on one hand on the table. He’s deep in Doyoung’s personal space, so close Doyoung can catch a whiff of expensive cologne. The scent is maddening. “Do you want to know if the rumors are true?” he asks, voice low.

Fire licks up the sides of Doyoung’s body. “I don’t care,” he says. He refuses to back down.

“I think you care a lot,” Jaehyun says with a smirk. It’s infuriating. “I think you’ve been thinking about it a long time. I think you'd get on your knees for me right now if I asked you to.”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything. His pointless denials are stuck. 

“You know, I’ve heard rumors about you too,” Jaehyun says, moving in even closer. “I heard you’re irritated and worked up every time I call you up to my office. I’ve even heard you’re so desperate for me you’d let me fuck you raw right here.” 

Doyoung sputters in rage, but before he can speak Jaehyun is even closer, face inches from his. 

“I’m curious if the rumors really are true,” he murmurs, breath fanning against Doyoung’s lips.

He’s not sure who makes the first move. But Doyoung’s mouth is pressed against Jaehyun’s, and he’s licking into it, tasting every bit of it he can reach. Jaehyun moves to crowd Doyoung against the table, and Doyoung’s hands go up to his shoulders to hold on as he kisses him desperately. The kiss is wet and filthy. Jaehyun bites and licks at Doyoung’s lower lip, drawing a moan from him, before he moves down to attach his mouth to the column of his neck. His hand is quick to undo the top buttons on Doyoung’s shirt and pull off his tie while the other moves around to hold him at his slender waist. 

Doyoung gets one second to register that this is a bad idea before Jaehyun presses a palm to his crotch and drives away all other thoughts. 

“Jaehyun,” he gasps out, rolling his hips against Jaehyun’s firm hand.

“Jaehyun? What happened to sir?” Jaehyun’s voice is smug. 

“Shut up,” Doyoung says. He remembers why he hates Jung Jaehyun so much, even as he grinds his erection against his fingers.

Jaehyun chuckles, and takes his hand off where he was palming Doyoung’s clothed dick. Doyoung’s already stuttering out a plea or an apology when Jaehyun pulls off his own tie and then undoes the first three buttons on his shirt, a smirk on his face. 

Jaehyun gets down on his knees and Doyoung’s mouth goes dry.

He mouths at Doyoung’s rapidly hardening cock through his slacks, while his hands are busy with Doyoung’s belt. In seconds it's off and on the floor, and soon after his slacks and underwear follow, Jaehyun almost tenderly lifting Doyoung’s feet one by one out of them to push them aside. Doyoung is left half naked and exposed in Jaehyun’s office, Jaehyun kneeling in front of him.

“So pretty,” Jaehyun says, and he takes Doyoung’s cock in his mouth.

Doyoung lets out a choked out cry. Jaehyun’s mouth is warm and wet, his tongue working along the underside of his shaft. He wraps his fingers around the base of Doyoung’s cock while his mouth works at the head, licking up and along the veins, closing his lips around the tip and sucking. Doyoung whines, high pitched and keen, hands clenching as he fights the urge to bury them in Jaehyun’s hair. 

Jaehyun pulls off Doyoung’s cock with a lewd pop. “Control yourself, princess,” he says. “We wouldn’t want anyone outside to hear you.”

Automatically Doyoung’s eyes go to the office door. It’s unlocked, he remembers. Someone could walk in at any moment and see them. The thought has the heat intensifying in Doyoung's gut. 

He's distracted by Jaehyun's hand on his bare thigh, maneuvering it to sit on his shoulder. Doyoung backs up and onto the table as Jaehyun takes his erection back into his warm mouth. Doyoung's fingers scramble for purchase on the smooth wood, table top cold under his naked ass, one leg wrapped around Jaehyun and urging him closer. 

And Jaehyun obliges. His eyes flutter closed and he sinks onto Doyoung's cock, taking it deeper and deeper. Doyoung feels the tip hit the back of his mouth, and then Jaehyun's swallowing it into the tightness of his throat.

“Fuck,” he cries out. “Fuck, Jaehyun, Jaehyun, so good.”

Jaehyun hums, pleased, and the vibrations travel up Doyoung's length and drive him closer to throwing away his sanity. He grabs Jaehyun's soft hair with both hands, struggling to keep his hips still and not thrust into that tight heat.

Jaehyun swallows around Doyoung's cock once more, and Doyoung whimpers out a broken sob before he can stop himself. Jaehyun slowly pulls off, but stays close, holding Doyoung's dripping length in one hand as he licks up along the shaft. His other hand is on Doyoung's thigh on his shoulder, stroking with maddeningly light touches.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want,” Jaehyun says. He presses a kiss to the tip of Doyoung's cock. “I want to see you fall apart.” 

Doyoung gasps out another choked sound as Jaehyun presses the tip of his tongue against the slit, and then moves lower to lick at the base of the head where he's most sensitive. “No,” he says, and he's mortified when it comes out like a sob. “No, Jaehyun, wait.”

Jaehyun removes his mouth from Doyoung's dick and looks up at him. “What's wrong?” he asks, concerned. “Do you want to stop?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Doyoung says. 

He's not sure when he became so shameless. He only knows he has to have Jaehyun's cock, he has to have it inside him or he'll never be satisfied. It's wiped out every other need and desire he's ever had or will ever have. Doyoung's entire hierarchy of needs is Jung Jaehyun's dick. 

Jaehyun looks up at him from where he's on his knees between his spread legs, and frowns. “I can't,” he says.

“What do you mean, you can't?” Doyoung demands. “Fuck me, you asshole.”

“I'd love to, princess,” Jaehyun says, running his fingers up and down Doyoung's unblemished thigh. “But I don't keep lube in my office, and I can't fuck you dry. I'd hurt you.”

“I don't care,” Doyoung says stubbornly.

“But I do,” Jaehyun says. He kisses the inside of Doyoung's thigh, nosing up to where it's most sensitive. “Let me take care of you another way.”

He hikes Doyoung's legs higher, until his feet leave the floor. Doyoung falls back against the table, propping himself up on his elbows. There's a mess of papers under him but he can't bring himself to care, not when he feels Jaehyun's lips at the base of his cock, his fingers wrapped around the head. Doyoung whines as Jaehyun mouths at his balls, attentive, tender almost. 

“I hate you,” he says, panting. “I can't fucking stand you.”

“I know.” Jaehyun sounds amused, and then he licks a wide stripe up Doyoung's cock from base to tip. His hand moves up Doyoung's thigh to grope his ass, and then his movements stop. “Oh?”

“What?” Doyoung snaps, trying to sit up. 

“You're all stretched out, princess,” Jaehyun says. His fingertips dance over Doyoung's entrance, making him shudder. “Were you having fun with someone else?”

There's a possessive edge to his voice that has Doyoung's toes curling. “No,” he says. “I touched myself in the shower this morning.” 

Jaehyun groans like Doyoung just said the hottest thing possible. “You must've looked so beautiful, opening yourself up,” he says, lazily stroking Doyoung's erection just enough to keep him sated. “Were you thinking of me while you touched yourself?”

“No,” Doyoung says, and he's not sure if he's lying or not. 

Jaehyun hums. “I don't believe you,” he says. “You were begging for my cock just a minute ago.”

“And you refused to give it to me,” Doyoung snaps. 

“I did,” Jaehyun admits, and he runs his tongue over Doyoung's hole. 

He doesn't tease. His hand spreads Doyoung's cheeks apart for access, and then his tongue is thrusting inside, deeper than should be possible. Doyoung moans before he remembers himself and tries to swallow his sounds down. Jaehyun seems at home between his legs, eating him out like a three course meal, jerking him off at the same time. 

“Jaehyun, please,” Doyoung says, and he's not sure what he's asking for. “Please, fuck, yes, yes.”

Jaehyun groans, low and rich, and works his tongue inside Doyoung one last time before detaching himself. Seconds later Doyoung feels two fingers slide in, eased by the spit and the earlier stretch. He groans and tugs at his hair with his hands. 

“You're so fucking hot,” Jaehyun says, breath on Doyoung's dripping erection. “So tight around my fingers. You'd squeeze my cock so well.” His fingers feel around inside Doyoung as his tongue works up his shaft. Jaehyun suckles at the tip for a second before pulling off. “Do you think you could take my cock, princess? Do you think I wouldn't break you in half?”

Doyoung can't make any coherent reply, the only sounds leaving his lips breathless pants and stifled moans. He feels Jaehyun's fingers deep inside, and they brush against where he needs them, sending a jolt of delicious electricity up his spine. 

“There?” Jaehyun says, smug. “Is this where my princess wants me?”

After that Doyoung doesn't stand a chance. Jaehyun attacks his prostate relentlessly, mouth hot and wet and eager around his cock at the same time, and Doyoung can't hold back anymore. The heat in his gut explodes and his back arches off the table as he hits climax, spiling into Jaehyun's throat. Jaehyun works him through his orgasm, swallowing every last drop. A little escapes from the corner of his mouth, and he wipes it off with a fingertip and licks it clean. 

“You're disgusting,” Doyoung says, chest heaving, limp and exhausted on the table. 

Jaehyun shrugs and grins. He pulls Doyoung upright and into his arms, his embrace firm and steady around him. “Good?” he asks. 

“Just one last thing,” Doyoung says. He frees himself from Jaehyun's arms and slides off the table, sinking to the floor. His fingers fumble with Jaehyun's belt.

“You don't have to,” Jaehyun says, but he doesn't move away. 

“Shut up,” Doyoung says. The belt is undone, button next. “Don't think I'm doing this for you.” He slides down his slacks and underwear and draws his dick out.

And fuck. Jungwoo is right. 

Jaehyun is definitely well endowed, cock thick and long, curving upwards. Its hot and heavy in Doyoung's hand, glistening at the tip with precum. 

Tentatively, Doyoung licks the head.

Jaehyun groans softly. The sound spurs Doyoung on. He closes his lips around the tip and sucks, letting the taste of precum fill his mouth. Slowly he lowers his head further down Jaehyun's cock, holding it still with one hand at the thick base. He doesn't get even halfway before the tip touches the back of his mouth. 

Doyoung looks up to gauge Jaehyun's reaction. The other man is looking down at him like he's perfect, and it sets off a flutter in his gut. If he wasn't exhausted from their recent activities he's sure he would be hard again. 

Doyoung takes a deep breath through his nose and tries to take Jaehyun in deeper.

“No, fuck, Doyoung,” Jaehyun says, voice strained. Doyoung can only manage for a few seconds before he has to surface, choking and coughing. 

“Don't,” Jaehyun says as Doyoung takes him back in his mouth. “You'll hurt yourself. Fuck, you're already so fucking perfect.” 

Doyoung looks up at Jaehyun, lips stretched around his dick, and Jaehyun groans. “So beautiful,” he says. “You're driving me crazy.”

Doyoung hums at the praise, and Jaehyun moans again, rich and low. Doyoung moves so that only the tip of Jaehyun's cock is in his mouth, sucking noisily, tonguing at the slit and on the underside of the base of the head. Above him Jaehyun makes the most delicious sounds of pleasure, murmuring praise and filthy words and filling Doyoung with satisfaction. He strokes Jaehyun's shaft with his hands, digging his blunt nails in slightly and drawing a sharp curse. All the while he's busy with his mouth, licking up the underside of Jaehyun's cock, tracing the veins with the tip of his tongue, sucking greedily at his leaking tip. Jaehyun's dick is hard and throbbing in his hands, against his tongue, and Doyoung loves it. 

“You're so perfect, so perfect, Doyoung,” Jaehyun says with a throaty moan. “Fuck, princess, I'm close.”

In reply Doyoung releases Jaehyun's tip with a wet pop. He wipes his right hand on the bottom of his shirt and then pushes his dark hair out of his face and holds it back, away from his forehead. He closes his eyes and lets his mouth fall open, and he waits. 

“Oh, my god,” Jaehyun groans. “You're driving me insane, Kim Doyoung.”

Doyoung doesn't let the satisfaction show on his face and just waits. He feels Jaehyun's hand close around his on his dick and jerk himself off, moving at a fast pace. Seconds later and Jaehyun is moaning, and Doyoung feels the warmth splatter on his face. 

He tries opening his eyes, feeling his lashes sticking together. Jaehyun starts wiping his face with something until he's clean, and Doyoung opens his eyes to find himself face to face with Jaehyun kneeling in front of him. 

“Fuck,” he says, and then he pulls Doyoung in for another wet, openmouthed kiss, this one even filthier than the first. Doyoung finds he doesn't even mind. 

The rest of Friday Doyoung is in a good mood at work. He skips Taeil and Taeyong's invitation to go to the club with them after work, smiling serenely and telling them he doesn't really feel like it. 


	2. stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to check updated tags. thanks for reading and happy new year

The bottom line is this: Doyoung has no morals. He has no sense of propriety, no ethics, zero understanding of appropriate workplace behavior. That’s why he’s here, on his knees in this shiny office, Jaehyun’s dick in his mouth.

He’s not really sure how it happened. He walked in to give Jaehyun a folder of old records that haven’t been digitized yet. He remembers Jaehyun crowding him against the desk, Jaehyun’s breath on his lips and his fingers digging into his hips, and the next thing Doyoung is kneeling in front of his chair, Jaehyun’s cock hot and hard against his tongue. 

“Yeah, like that,” Jaehyun says, voice low and rich. “So good for me, princess.”

Doyoung hums, mouth full, and Jaehyun groans and tips his head back. He looks good like this, Doyoung thinks. He decides he doesn't really mind getting on his knees for the most infuriating man in existence, as long as he gets to see him like this. 

He puts his hands on Jaehyun's firm, toned thighs, bracing himself as he relaxes his throat. Doyoung raises himself slightly and tries to deepthroat Jaehyun's cock. He can get barely an inch down before he has to pull off, choking and coughing. 

“You're a stubborn one,” Jaehyun says, running his fingers through Doyoung's hair. “I told you you don't need to try that.”

Doyoung slaps his hand away. “Shut up,” he snaps, glaring up at him. “I'm great at sucking dick. Is it my fault yours is the size of a baseball bat?”

“I thought you liked that,” Jaehyun says, smug smirk on his face. 

Doyoung doesn't say anything to that, because fuck it Jaehyun is right. He shuts him up by taking as much of his cock as he can back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. He slides his lips up and off with a wet pop, and then he comes back to tongue the slit, looking up to watch Jaehyun. 

They make eye contact. Jaehyun's tongue slides out to lick the corner of his mouth when they do, and Doyoung has to admit he's getting uncomfortably hard kneeling in front of Jaehyun's chair. 

Jaehyun, the absolute bastard, notices. He smirks and says, “You can touch yourself, princess.”

Like Doyoung needs his permission. He's not going to give Jaehyun the pleasure of thinking he's obeying, so he doesn't slide his hand down to press against his dick, no matter how much he wants to. Instead he wraps his fingers around Jaehyun's thick shaft and starts stroking him from base to tip, tongue following along the underside. It's slick from spread precum and all the attention Doyoung has already given with his mouth, and the slide is easy. He places his lips against the tip and sucks and Jaehyun moans, voice low but rich. A trill of pleasure runs through Doyoung, straight to his erection. 

“So good,” Jaehyun murmurs, so low Doyoung can barely hear him over the wet sounds of his own mouth. He strokes Doyoung's hair again, and Doyoung doesn't push his hand away this time. “So good, princess, perfect…”

_Tap tap tap._

Doyoung freezes. That’s the door. 

Someone is at the door. Someone is knocking on the door while he's on his knees, Jaehyun's erect dick in his mouth. 

Jaehyun holds Doyoung still as soon as pulls back, and raises a finger to his own lips. Quiet. Then he calls out, “Is this urgent?”

“Sorry, sir,” comes the voice through the door, and Doyoung recognizes Mark's signature awkwardness. “The team from Diamond Edge are here, and I thought you wanted me to let you know when they got here? So I'm letting you know.”

“Thank you,” Jaehyun says, voice the tiniest bit clipped. “Anything else?”

“Uh…” Doyoung can almost see Mark shifting from foot to foot in front of the door.

“Just tell me, Mark, so I can get back to work,” Jaehyun says. If Doyoung wasn't on the verge of utter humiliation he might've scoffed.

“Did Mr. Kim leave your office?” Mark asks, and Doyoung's heart almost fails in his chest right then and there. “I didn't see him leave, and Donghyuck was asking, so, uh, if you know where he is…”

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun. The fucker is _grinning_. Jaehyun forces the smile out of his voice, clears his throat before he says, “I don't keep track of everyone in the building. Mr. Kim left some time ago.”

“Right,” Mark says. “Yeah, right, I must've missed him. I'll… I'll go now.”

“Yes, thank you, Mark,” Jaehyun says, almost musically, and then he looks down at Doyoung and grins.

Doyoung is filled with the urge to rip Jaehyun's ridiculously big dick clean off. “What was that?” he hisses. 

“What?” Jaehyun asks, infuriatingly smug. 

“That?” Doyoung demands. “Mark almost caught us and you're smiling? Do you not have a brain in that pretty head of yours?”

“You think I'm pretty?” Jaehyun raises an eyebrow.

Doyoung smacks his thigh. “I am not playing around,” he says. “You really would've been okay with it if he'd walked in?”

To his surprise, Jaehyun looks chastised. “He wouldn't have come in, Doyoung,” he says, serious. “Mark knows better than to enter my office without knocking.”

Something about that sets off a spark in Doyoung's brain. Before he can realize what exactly he's supposed to get from that, though, Jaehyun's hand is back in his hair, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. 

“Like I'd ever be okay with letting another man see you like this,” Jaehyun says, rubbing his thumb over Doyoung's wet bottom lip. 

Doyoung raises his gaze and lets Jaehyun slip his thumb between his lips. 

“Beautiful, princess,” Jaehyun murmurs. 

Doyoung concludes that he's stupid. If Doyoung was anything less than stupid he would've gotten up and walked straight out of that office. There's no other possible explanation why he instead goes right back to sucking Jaehyun off after that, and even lets him come in his mouth. When Jaehyun kisses him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and licking at his own cum, Doyoung finds it hot and moans into his open mouth. Because he is stupid. 

It's Jaehyun's dick, he decides, when he's back in his cubicle after Jaehyun has jerked him off. It made Doyoung like this, and it's not Doyoung's fault, not really. Today’s meeting was their first this week, which isn’t too bad, except it’s Tuesday and he’s pretty sure it won’t be their last time. Their little encounters have become semi-regular since the first a few weeks ago because, as established, Doyoung has no morals and zero sense of appropriate workplace behavior. They only fool around in Jaehyun's office so Doyoung hasn't had that dick anywhere in him except in his mouth, which Doyoung thinks is downright unfair. 

It's Jaehyun's fault. Doyoung can't stand the man, and every day he has a new reason to find him insufferable.

At lunch, Doyoung sits with Taeyong and Taeil as usual, and Donghyuck and Jungwoo join too. Jungwoo has become a regular part of their office lunch hour despite being so new to the company and in a different department—sales, no less, which is a big deal because Doyoung doesn't trust sales guys on principle. But Jungwoo is fun and cute, even if he does have the filthiest mouth Doyoung has ever encountered in a work environment.

“Let's go out Friday night,” Taeil says. “I need a lay. My last hookup was in and out in literally two minutes and wouldn't even suck me off after.”

Scratch that, everyone has a filthy mouth in this work environment. Doyoung stares at the ceiling and prays no one else heard him. 

“That sounds great, hyung,” Jungwoo says. He looks around the table eagerly. “We should all go. It'll be fun!”

“Getting drunk while Taeil-hyung hunts for men? Doesn't sound that fun to me,” Doyoung says.

“You need to loosen up the most,” Jungwoo says. “When was the last time you got laid anyway?”

Doyoung opens his mouth and closes it. Do his office escapades with Jaehyun count? 

The others talk about the night out on Friday—which has apparently been confirmed, with or without Doyoung's okay—and about the last time they went out and had fun. Doyoung firmly left his heavy drinking days behind in college, but some of the others can still drink like undergrads after semester finals. Jungwoo is one of them, because of course he is, and he's looking forward to getting to know the others better in the most efficient way—under the influence of alcohol.

“I'm not going to pick up any guys though,” he says, with an innocent smile. “I have a boyfriend. He's six foot tall and has a dick bigger than Jung Jaehyun's.”

Doyoung scoffs. He doubts it. 

“Come on, you still can't think all those rumors came from nowhere,” Donghyuck says, taking the scoff for a different kind of disbelief. “Jung Jaehyun's packing. It's a fact.”

“We can't really know for sure,” Taeyong pipes up. 

“Exactly,” Doyoung says, trying so very hard not to grin. 

“Mingyu would know,” Taeil says.

Doyoung stops. “What?”

“Yeah, Kim Mingyu,” Taeil says. “He used to work here before he moved to Diamond Edge. They had a thing.”

Everyone leans in, Doyoung first among them. This is fresh gossip. Taeil's been at Neo Culture Tech longer than any of the rest of them, and he always knows everything going on on every floor. If he says they had a thing, they had a thing. 

But Doyoung still asks, “What kind of thing?”

“They used to fuck in Jaehyun's office,” Taeil says.

Doyoung opens his mouth and closes it.

“I knew it,” Donghyuck says gleefully. “I knew Jung Jaehyun was the type.” He jabs Doyoung in the side. “That means you have a chance at getting railed in his office too.”

Doyoung ignores him. Every part of his brain is working, but not well. He's sure his head's whirring audibly like an old laptop fan. “First off,” he says. “First off. That's not true.”

No one's listening. Everyone's attention is on Taeil now, who realizes he's got some in-demand gossip. “Mingyu was in product development, I think,” the older man says. “He used to disappear up to Jaehyun's office all the time. Jaehyun wasn't head of the department back then, but he was pretty high up. Why would someone in marketing need to talk to a product development guy all the time anyway?”

Things are starting to sound uncomfortably familiar. Doyoung, who works in accounts and goes to Jaehyun's office at least three times a week, says nothing. 

“So, yeah, they were definitely fucking,” Taeil concludes. 

“We don't know that for sure,” Doyoung insists. “Maybe they were just friends. It's not like we have any proof.”

“What proof do you want?” Donghyuck snorts. “You want a firsthand account or something?” He suddenly lights up. “Maybe Mark knows.”

“No,” Doyoung snaps. If he wants a firsthand account, he can get it from Jaehyun. But he doesn't want a firsthand account. He doesn't care. It doesn't matter who Jaehyun fooled around with before, or even who he fools around with now. What he and Doyoung have is strictly casual. No feelings, just stress relief. 

He doesn’t know why it feels like someone’s rubbing sand into his skin. The conversation is annoying, and he wants it to end, but at the same time he’s running it again and again in his brain like a faulty computer program. Doyoung isn’t anyone special to Jaehyun. He’s just Mingyu ver 2, Mingyu 2.0. Maybe he’s Someone Else 3.0.

And that’s _fine_. He and Jaehyun are just casual. Jaehyun can fool around with whoever he likes, even now. Doyoung doesn’t care. He doesn’t. 

“Is Mingyu here?” Jungwoo asks suddenly. “I heard a team came from Diamond Edge to talk to the marketing guys. Do you think Mingyu came too? I'd love to talk to him.”

“Don't,” Taeyong says. “You'll creep him out.”

“It's just a friendly conversation, I won't even mention Jaehyun,” Jungwoo says, batting his eyelashes innocently and fooling no one. 

They move on to other things, but Doyoung is still stuck on Mingyu. He wonders what he looks like. He can admit he’s curious, but not curious enough to go and see for himself. And not because marketing is on the twelfth floor and accounting is on the tenth and Doyoung has no believable excuse to go up there and ask if Kim Mingyu is around. 

It turns out he doesn’t need to. Because after he clocks out and Doyoung wants nothing more than to go home and sink into his bed, he walks out of the building lobby and sees Jaehyun there, and he’s not alone. There’s a man with him, tall, with dark hair and a face as infuriatingly handsome as Jaehyun’s. They’re talking about something and laughing, and Jaehyun seems to be having a wonderful time. 

Doyoung doesn’t go talk to them. He hates awkward encounters, and there’s nothing more than awkward than running into the guy you’re casually giving blowjobs to in his office laughing along with the guy who used to give him blowjobs before you. So he hides in the bathrooms on the ground floor until he’s sure they’re gone—half an hour, to be on the safe side—before he emerges. He calls Taeil to confirm he’ll go out with them on Friday.

Standing by the bar, nursing an overly sugary drink with not nearly enough alcohol, Doyoung wouldn’t call this his definition of fun.

They’re in a club that’s popular among everyone at Neo Culture Tech, filled with too many people for a weeknight and too much bass for Doyoung’s ears. Taeil disappeared a few minutes after they arrived, melting into the crowd with Jungwoo who promised to find the hottest guy in the room for him. Doyoung can see Taeyong and Donghyuck dancing nearby, and they look like they’re having fun at least.

This isn’t really what Doyoung expected life would be at thirty. When he was fifteen he thought he’d have everything set by the time he hit his thirties: great job, spouse, kids. Instead he’s here, watching his friends have fun while he drinks from a glass of what tastes like straight simple syrup.

He’s tense. Jaehyun called him to his office that morning with a flimsy excuse, and Doyoung sent a flimsy excuse right back. He doesn’t regret refusing Jaehyun, because he’s no one to Doyoung and Doyoung still can’t stand him, but he’s tense now and he’s starting to wonder if Jaehyun is the reason. 

Taeyong comes over, a smile on his face and cheeks flushed. “Come on, you should join us,” he says, tugging at Doyoung’s sleeve. “You can’t stand here all night.”

Doyoung was planning on standing there until exactly 10 pm before he called a cab and went home, but Taeyong looks so earnest trying to get him to dance, Doyoung decides he can pretend to be young and fun for one night. So he downs the rest of his sugar water, wipes his mouth with the back of his mouth, and grins and nods at Taeyong to lead him to the dance floor.

There are so many people. It doesn’t take long before Doyoung is separated from Taeyong and Donghyuck, pushed around by warm bodies, but he decides he doesn’t care. He’s going to loosen up, he’s going to have fun. He’s going to take a page out of Taeil’s book and find a man. If Jaehyun can laugh and have fun with Mingyu, Doyoung can sure as hell find someone to keep him entertained for a night. 

He lets the beat move his body. He’s a bit stiff at first, but in time he’s swaying with the heavy bass, letting go of the tension in his neck and shoulders. The tempo of the music switches to something slower just as Doyoung feels hands go around his narrow waist. He grins to himself. He doesn’t move away, and the hands stay there at his waist, not roaming but just holding on on this side of appropriate. Doyoung likes that. He shakes his hair out of his eyes, and then turns around, smiling, hoping the man behind him is at least a little handsome. 

He is very handsome. He is also too familiar.

Doyoung stops smiling. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Same thing as you, I hope,” Jaehyun says, tugging Doyoung closer, until their bodies are pressed together.

Doyoung looks around, but none of his coworkers are in sight, and there are no eyes on them. “Did you follow me here?” he demands.

“Of course not,” Jaehyun says. “I came with Johnny and Yuta. This place is pretty popular. I’d like to think I’m not that creepy.” He grins, cheeks dimpling. 

“Get lost,” Doyoung says. “I’m trying to enjoy myself here.”

Jaehyun leans forward so that his breath tickles the shell of Doyoung’s ear. “You can enjoy yourself with me,” he says.

Doyoung shudders and fights the instinct to hold him closer. “Get lost, Jaehyun,” he says. “I’m not interested.”

He’s surprised when Jaehyun actually pulls back, and maybe a little disappointed too. “Did something happen?” Jaehyun asks, looking sincere and annoying Doyoung even more. 

“Why would you think that?” Doyoung retorts. “I’m tired of your face, Mr. Jung. Now let go of me so I can find someone to fuck me tonight.”

Jaehyun grins. “Congratulations, you’ve found someone,” he says. 

“Someone who’s not you,” Doyoung says, scowling.

“Why would you want anyone else when you have me?” Jaehyun asks, actually serious.

“Because I don't want you,” Doyoung says. “I actually want to go home with someone tonight, and you're killing my chances right now. Leave.”

“You can't mean that,” Jaehyun says. He leans forward like he wants to kiss Doyoung.

Doyoung stops him before he can get that close. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” he snaps. “Go bother Kim Mingyu, asshole.”

“What?” Jaehyun’s brow furrows. “Mingyu?”

That was a mistake. Doyoung realizes it as soon as the words are out of his mouth, and now he needs to get out of this conversation, immediately. He pushes Jaehyun off him and tries to navigate his way among the tightly packed bodies. He's looking for the exit, but more importantly he's trying to put as much distance as he can between him and Jaehyun. Why did he even mention Mingyu? Doyoung feels more stupid than he's ever felt before, and it pisses him off even more. It's Jaehyun's fault. 

Too late Doyoung realizes he's going the wrong direction. He ends up at the back of the building, and ducks into a narrow hallway leading to the bathrooms, hoping it's a good enough place for him to hide until Jaehyun leaves. No such luck. He's just inside the corridor and out of the booming bass when Jaehyun comes up behind him.

“Are you running away from me?” he asks, incredulous.

“What do you think?” Doyoung snaps. “I don't want to see your face. You've already ruined my night, bastard.”

Jaehyun ignores all of that. “Why are you trying to avoid me?” he asks. “You didn't come see me this morning either.”

“Didn't you hear me?” Doyoung crosses his arms, leans against the wall. “I don't want to see you.”

Jaehyun stares at Doyoung for too long after that, enough to make him shift in discomfort. And then finally Jaehyun says, “You're angry at me. Over Mingyu.” A huge grin breaks out on his face. “You're jealous.”

Doyoung sputters in outrage. “No—”

“You should've told me,” Jaehyun says, coming up close to Doyoung, crowding him against the wall. “I would've given you more attention. Or riled you up more.” 

“I am not jealous,” Doyoung says. He doesn't push Jaehyun away, because that would mean Jaehyun is winning. Instead he glares at him. “Why would I care that you used to fool around in your office with him like you do with me now?”

“You're adorable,” Jaehyun says. 

Doyoung is ready to retort with something else, but before he can Jaehyun steps even closer, pinning him against the wall. He noses along the side of Doyoung's neck. 

“I did have something casual with him, a long time ago,” he admits. 

Doyoung stiffens. “You—”

Jaehyun bites his earlobe, shutting him up. “A long time ago,” he says. “It was fun and we're friends, and, I don't know if you remember this, but I hadn't even met you then.” He takes Doyoung's ear back between his teeth, but gently this time, and then presses a kiss underneath. “Never in my office, though. I wouldn't risk my job for anyone.” Another kiss, longer. “With one exception.”

Doyoung's heart feels like it's beating off rhythm. He lifts his chin so Jaehyun can't see his face, and stares at the ceiling while he tries to get his breathing under control. 

“I didn't know you were a jealous type,” Jaehyun says. He's talking in between kisses, lips and tongue and teeth on Doyoung's neck. 

“I'm not,” Doyoung says, but he's slowly melting into Jaehyun's warmth. He uncrosses his arms, letting Jaehyun even deeper into his personal space, until they're pressed together. 

Jaehyun hums. “I like it,” he says. 

He raises his head and kisses Doyoung. It's open mouth and tongue from the beginning, no finesse, just the taste of Jaehyun's mouth against his. Jaehyun licks into Doyoung's mouth like he's starving for a taste, and Doyoung can't do anything except give in and kiss back, arms going around Jaehyun's shoulders to keep him there. When Jaehyun's hand wanders to his thigh and tugs, Doyoung allows himself to be handled and wraps a leg around Jaehyun. Jaehyun presses in closer, hip rubbing against his crotch. Doyoung moans softly into his mouth.

“You want me,” Jaehyun says, murmuring the words against Doyoung's lips with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” Doyoung growls. He kisses Jaehyun's mouth, just a taste. “Do you never stop fucking talking?”

“Not unless I'm doing something more important,” Jaehyun says. He kisses Doyoung again, long and deep, burying a hand into his hair.

Doyoung breaks the kiss to nip at Jaehyun's bottom lip. “You're not allowed to kiss me if you don't get me off,” he says, tugging at it before running his tongue over.

Jaehyun's lips curl into a smile. He shifts to press his thigh between Doyoung's legs, and Doyoung shudders, hips bucking. Jaehyun grinds against Doyoung's bulge, and Doyoung gasps before he starts moving his hips, holding onto Jaehyun's shoulders. 

A door nearby opens, and both men freeze. An older man comes out, too drunk to pay them much attention as he stumbles back into the crowd and music. Doyoung watches him go, and then groans and rests his head back against the wall.

“Come with me,” Jaehyun says. He takes Doyoung by the hand. Doyoung lets him lead them through the crush of dancing bodies, across the space until they finally emerge into the cold air of the parking lot. Jaehyun takes him through the mostly empty lot to a sleek silver car, and then he presses Doyoung against a door and gets back to kissing and sucking along his neck.

“You can't be serious,” Doyoung says. “Anyone could see us out here.”

“You were fine with humping my leg outside the bathrooms,” Jaehyun says. He nips at the sensitive skin behind his ear. “No one will see us inside the car.” 

“You're not going to fuck me in your car,” Doyoung says.

“I'm not going to fuck you, princess,” Jaehyun says. “I'm going to get you off, like you said.”

Doyoung groans in exasperation. “Are you never going to fuck me?” he asks.

“Not like this,” Jaehyun says, raising his head to leave an oddly chaste kiss on Doyoung's lips. He unlocks the door and they slide into the backseat. 

As soon as Jaehyun has the door closed behind him Doyoung climbs into his lap, burying both hands in his hair and holding his face close as he kisses him. He drops his hips down, looking for Jaehyun's bulge. A soft moan tells him he's found it. 

“I hate you,” Doyoung says, grinding his hips down, moving in slow rotations. “You’re so annoying.”

“I know, I know,” Jaehyun says breathlessly. His hands are busy at Doyoung’s belt, and in seconds its undone, button and zipper too. He slides his hand inside, and Doyoung hisses at the contact between cold fingers and his erection, before he relaxes and moans. The tip of his cock is wet with precum and Jaehyun rubs his thumb over before spreading it down the shaft, easing the harsh friction. Doyoung bucks his hips up into his grip. 

Jaehyun is sucking and biting at his neck like a horny teenager, and Doyoung doesn't care. He tugs Jaehyun's hair to pull him away only to kiss him, lick into his mouth hungrily. 

“You taste sweet,” Jaehyun mumbles against his lips. He takes the bottom one and nibbles at it. 

Doyoung is too busy to respond. He continues moving his hips, trying to thrust up in Jaehyun's firm grip, trying to grind down against his erection. He fumbles at Jaehyun's belt with a hand.

Without warning Jaehyun's hands move to Doyoung's waist, tugging to turn him around. Doyoung gives in, and now he's in Jaehyun's lap, back to his chest, head tipped over his shoulder. Jaehyun goes back to pumping his cock, moving his hand in slow, measured strokes, while the other squeezes his thigh. He's trying to draw things out. 

“Asshole,” Doyoung forces out between gritted teeth. He's exposed right in front of the car window. Anyone passing by would have a perfect view of him like this, with Jaehyun's fingers wrapped around his dripping cock and looking absolutely debauched. The thought makes his gut clench. 

“Do you like it?” Jaehyun says by his ear. “Do you like knowing someone might see you?” He tugs at the shell of his ear with his teeth. “Look at the car next to mine, Doyoung. The owner could come back any time.” 

Doyoung opens his mouth to protest, but only a whimper comes out. 

“Sorry, princess, but I won't let anyone else see you like this,” Jaehyun murmurs. “This is for me only.” 

He pulls Doyoung into another filthy openmouthed kiss. Doyoung backs himself further up Jaehyun's chest, pressing in as close as he can. Jaehyun sucks on his tongue and Doyoung moans into his mouth. 

Jaehyun pulls away. Doyoung tries to follow, but Jaehyun won't give in and kiss him again like he wants. “Sorry,” he says, pressing a brief kiss to the corner of Doyoung's mouth. “One second.”

It takes too long for Doyoung to understand. He notices the buzzing sound only after Jaehyun slides the phone out of his pocket. 

“You're fucking kidding me,” he says flatly.

“I need to take this,” Jaehyun says, frowning. “It's Johnny.”

“You can't be serious,” Doyoung says in disbelief. “You're not talking on the phone while your hand's around my dick!”

“I have to, otherwise he might come looking for me,” Jaehyun says. “It'll take only a minute, princess.” He kisses Doyoung on the lips, and then before Doyoung can protest he picks up the call with a “What's up?”

Doyoung fights the urge to scream. He really can't fucking stand Jung Jaehyun. 

“Where the hell are you?” From where Doyoung's head is on Jaehyun's shoulder, he can hear Johnny's voice clearly.

“Is this important?” Jaehyun asks. “I'm in the middle of something.”

“You might think it's important,” Johnny says, obviously grinning. “I just saw Lee Taeyong and Moon Taeil from accounting. If they're here, then Kim Doyoung probably is too—”

“Yes, Johnny, thank you, goodbye,” Jaehyun says loudly, cutting him off. “Don't call me again unless you have a really good reason.”

He ends the call and tosses his phone into the driver's seat. He turns a big, dimpled smile on Doyoung. 

“Did you tell Johnny we're fucking?” Doyoung demands. 

“No, of course not,” Jaehyun says, surprised. 

“Then why did he mention me?” Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun blinks at the question. Instead of answering it he kisses Doyoung, sliding his tongue into his mouth like it belongs there. He digs his thumb nail into the slit at the head of Doyoung's cock, and Doyoung's body jolts. “Jaehyun,” he gasps, and then moans and whimpers as Jaehyun increases the speed of his movements.

“That's right,” Jaehyun says, voice low by his ear. “Don't say anyone else's name, only mine.”

His teeth sink into a spot on Doyoung's neck, and then he sucks over it. He jerks Doyoung off quick, fingers tight around his shaft, wrist twisting when he gets to the tip at the end of each stroke. His tugs at Doyoung's hair with his other hand, not harshly but not gently either, trying to get better access to that same spot on his neck he keeps giving his full attention.

He's marking him up, Doyoung realizes. It should annoy him, but he's aroused instead, and he reaches behind him to grab a fistful of Jaehyun's hair and hold him close. Jaehyun says something and Doyoung nods, but he's not really listening, because the heat is pulling low in his gut and he knows he's close. It doesn't take long after that, when Jaehyun moves his wrist just right, when he pulls Doyoung's head back just enough to cut off air for a second, and Doyoung is arching his back off Jaehyun's chest and spilling into his hand, staining his fingers with white. 

He falls back against Jaehyun, breathing heavily. Jaehyun brings his hand to his mouth and licks his fingers clean. 

“You're disgusting,” Doyoung says, still panting.

Jaehyun hums, unbothered. “I'm pretty sure you swallowed for me just this week,” he says. 

“That's different,” Doyoung says. Jaehyun grins, and Doyoung rolls his eyes, but he ends up grinning too. Does he have to look so smug every time? The only thing more annoying than his smug face is how comfortable Doyoung feels like this, leaning back against his chest. 

Jaehyun shifts behind him, and Doyoung suddenly remembers and jerks upright. He turns and starts undoing his belt. 

“You don't need to do that,” Jaehyun says, grabbing Doyoung's hand. “I need to go pick up the guys anyway. Yuta's probably passed out drunk by now.” 

“Don't be stupid,” Doyoung says. “I'm not letting you walk around like this.”

As if on cue, Jaehyun’s phone starts ringing again from the front seat. Jaehyun grins at Doyoung, and Doyoung can't win against it. 

“I don't owe you for this, by the way,” he says, knowing damn well he's going to be on his knees for Jaehyun on Monday.

Jaehyun laughs, rich and full-bodied. “Of course.”

They clean up as well as they can. Doyoung's phone rings in the middle—it's Taeyong. Doyoung cancels the call and sends a text telling him he'll meet him outside the building. Taeyong hates talking on the phone so much he texted three times asking where Doyoung is and if he’s ready to leave, which Doyoung thinks is funny since he’s supposed to be in a busy club and wouldn't have heard the text tone even if he hadn't been busy. 

When he's presentable, Doyoung nods at Jaehyun and climbs out of the car. It's how it is with them. No pleasant goodbyes needed, just easy and casual. 

Doyoung gets a few steps away when he hears, “Mr. Kim.”

He turns around and Jaehyun kisses him.

They've kissed before, but this is different. There's no heat in this, no lust. Only the sweet, earnest press of Jaehyun's lips, his warm hand on Doyoung's cheek. Jaehyun pulls away after a few seconds, but the hand stays where it is.

“Don't go home with another man tonight,” he says.

Doyoung is too stunned to do anything more than nod.

Jaehyun smiles, all boyish charm and deep dimples. He lets go of Doyoung and gets back in his car. He flashes one last smile at him before he's backing out of his parking space and driving away. Doyoung watches him go, remnants of warmth lingering on his cheek.

He turns and finds Taeyong staring right at him, eyes wide. 

Doyoung opens his mouth and closes it. Fuck. 


	3. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what have i done

Doyoung and Taeyong have been friends since their first year of college. They met in a beginner econ class and clicked instantly, and never separated since. When Taeyong got an overbearing asshole of a roommate, Doyoung filled out all the forms to change rooms and met with the dorm coordinator because Taeyong was too anxious to. Taeyong interviewed with Doyoung at Neo Culture Tech, and when they both passed Taeyong quit his job to join the company with him. They're not just colleagues, or work friends—they're actual best friends. 

So when Taeyong doesn't believe him, when Doyoung is literally telling the honest-to-god truth, Doyoung thinks he might go insane.

“I don't know why you won't just tell me the truth,” Taeyong says.

“I am,” Doyoung says in a low voice. They're tucked away in one corner of their office floor, far enough from curious ears. 

“Like I'm supposed to believe that you're just casual,” Taeyong says. He said that a thousand times over the weekend, and Doyoung will throw a fit if he has to hear it again. “It's not embarrassing for you to be dating Mr. Jung.”

“First, it'd be very embarrassing,” Doyoung says. “Second, we are not dating. We just get each other off, no feelings involved.”

“He kissed you goodbye,” Taeyong says, throwing his arms around. “I saw you!”

“No, he didn't,” Doyoung hisses, grabbing Taeyong's flailing arms. He glances around to make sure no one heard. “He didn't,” he says, turning back to Taeyong. “He just…” Doyoung trails off because he can't think of anything less damning. He told Doyoung not to sleep with other men? Is that better or worse than a goodbye kiss?

“I saw you with my own eyes,” Taeyong says. “I can't believe you didn't tell me, Doie, we're best friends. Does he know where you live?”

Doyoung sighs. “No.” He doesn’t take men back to his apartment unless it’s serious, not since one creep started hanging around after a one night stand trying to get Doyoung to give a relationship a chance. He doesn’t think Jaehyun is a creep and they work together so Jaehyun has more than ample opportunity to harass him without going to his apartment, but asking his neighbor Jeno to scare off the last guy was incredibly awkward and Doyoung swore he'd never make that mistake again.

He won’t take Jaehyun to his place and he has enough pride to not bring up Jaehyun possibly taking them back to _his_ , so they just mess around in his office. It's the definition of casual, and frustrating too, because Doyoung got into this for Jaehyun's dick and he still hasn't had it the way he wants. 

“So you’re not serious yet,” Taeyong says. “Is that why you didn’t say anything? I get it, but you could’ve told me at least.”

“There's nothing to tell,” Doyoung insists, but he's fighting a losing battle, and he knows it. 

He's proved right when Taeyong says, “When you become official, you need to tell me first, got it?”

“We're not like that,” Doyoung says, because he can't give up. 

“Right,” Taeyong says slowly. He grins and nods.

Doyoung really might throw a fit at this rate.

It doesn't help when he gets a message a few hours later that Jaehyun wants him to take some old yearly report up to his office. Taeyong watches him go with a mix of disbelief and weird admiration.

Which is stupid, Doyoung thinks. Even if he were dating Jaehyun—which he is not, he'd rather eat glass—what's there to be happy about? If anything Taeyong should be thrilled he isn't. It means Doyoung still has some semblance of sense left.

Not enough, obviously, since he collects the report and goes up to the twelfth floor. Jaehyun is in his chair behind his massive desk, and he smiles when Doyoung walks in. He tilts his head to the side and slides a few inches down the chair, thighs shifting apart. 

Doyoung walks up to him but sits on the edge of the desk. “You're shameless.”

“You knew that already,” Jaehyun says.

The grin on his face is infuriating. Doyoung cannot believe Taeyong would think he’s emotionally attracted to this man. 

He thinks about telling Jaehyun about Taeyong, but then decides there’s no reason to. Doyoung doesn’t want the entire company whispering about what is nothing more than a casual arrangement, but Taeyong isn’t telling anyone. 

Instead he says, “You need to think up better excuses to get me to come up here.”

“My head doesn’t work on Monday mornings,” Jaehyun says.

“When does your head ever work?” Doyoung says with a scoff.

Jaehyun laughs. Doyoung scoffs again, but it's fond, and he realizes he's smiling too. Sometimes when Doyoung snips at Jaehyun he doesn't snip back, but instead smiles or laughs, like he likes it that Doyoung is trying to insult him. And every time that happens Doyoung finds himself inexplicably smiling back. 

He walks over to Jaehyun and climbs into his lap. Jaehyun's grin widens, and when Doyoung slides his hands into his hair and looks down at him he's pretty much beaming.

“It's Monday morning, idiot, you shouldn't be smiling like that,” Doyoung says, running his fingers through Jaehyun's soft hair.

“If you want me to treat you rough, you only have to ask,” Jaehyun says.

He's smirking, and it's so insufferable Doyoung slots his mouth against Jaehyun's. He feels hands go to his waist before Jaehyun slides his tongue into his mouth, and now he's only thinking about that, about the taste of Jaehyun's mouth, the way his tongue slides against Doyoung's. They kiss long and wet and deep, until Jaehyun pulls away to kiss the side of Doyoung's neck. 

“Don't you dare leave another fucking hickey,” Doyoung grunts, but he holds Jaehyun close with a hand in his hair. 

“You look so good with it,” Jaehyun says, lips pressed against his skin. He mouths and kisses the fading mark. 

“That's half my concealer bottle you're licking up, asshole,” Doyoung says. 

“I'll buy you a new one,” Jaehyun says distractedly. His hands drop to Doyoung's ass and squeeze, and Doyoung gasps, hips bucking. “I'll give you an entire necklace of these if you'll let me,” Jaehyun murmurs. “Your neck, your thighs, anywhere I can.” His lips move up the column of Doyoung's throat. “Can I?” 

Doyoung nods fervently, not really thinking. He holds Jaehyun close with one hand while he starts undoing his belt with the other. He doesn't know when but Jaehyun tugged his shirt out from his slacks some time ago, and his hands roam underneath now, sliding over his bare skin. A shiver runs down Doyoung's spine.

“Haven't tasted you in so long,” Jaehyun says. He raises his head so that his lips brush against the shell of Doyoung's ear. “I want to eat you out, princess.”

The door opens with a click and a bang. 

Doyoung jumps off Jaehyun, but his body gets the memo a second after his brain does and his foot catches on the chair. He crashes to the floor with a thud that rattles all his bones. The pain, however, is secondary to the absolute panic running through his veins. 

Someone came in. Someone saw them. Someone saw Doyoung, specifically, sitting in Jung Jaehyun's office, in Jung Jaehyun's lap in his chair behind his big oak desk, like a bad office porno come to life.

Doyoung kind of wants to spend the rest of his life exactly where he is, sprawled out on the floor and hidden behind the wooden table. 

No such luck. Jaehyun is already helping him up, first to a sitting position, and then to his feet so that Doyoung can see who it is that's ruined his peace for the remainder of his life.

It's Johnny Suh.

Doyoung knows him. He's a big shot in the sales department, and is pretty much confirmed to be the next head of department when the current head retires. He's also Jaehyun's friend.

He's staring at the two of them, at Doyoung's untucked shirt and now obvious hickey, at Jaehyun's messy hair and half undone belt, eyes wide. A grin splits his face. “You're fucking kidding me,” he says.

Doyoung wants to stop existing.

“What the hell are you doing, barging in without knocking?” Jaehyun demands. “Get out.”

“You're kidding me,” Johnny repeats. “Doyoung? Kim Doyoung? You're getting busy in your office with Kim Doyoung?”

“It's not what it looks like,” Doyoung says quickly. 

It's the most obvious lie he's ever lied. Johnny is not convinced. 

Jaehyun moves in front of Doyoung like he's trying to hide him from view. “Get out,” he says again.

Johnny stares at Jaehyun, and then his gaze zeroes in on his still undone belt. “Jae,” he says. “Were you guys going to fuck?” 

“No,” Doyoung blurts out. He wants to stop existing instantly. “No, fuck, of course not, no way—” Jaehyun doesn't say anything, but his ears are glowing red. 

“Y’all are fucking nasty,” Johnny says. He looks like he's having the time of his life. “In your office chair? The chair you sit in every day? You better be soaking that chair in Lysol. You better be flooding this entire room in Lysol.”

“Is there anything you wanted?” Jaehyun asks through gritted teeth.

“And with the door unlocked,” Johnny continues gleefully, like Jaehyun said nothing. “Everyone has their kinks, sure, but there are people out there, you perverts. What if Mark walked in? You could've traumatized him with your naked ass! I'm happy you finally got together with the love of your life, but seriously—”

“ _Johnny_!”

Doyoung jumps. He's never heard Jaehyun raise his voice before, ever. Jaehyun is always teasing and playful, calm and measured in the office. He's nothing like that now. His face is cherry red, and he looks like he’s one second from physically throwing Johnny out of the room.

It's enough to get Johnny to shut up. He raises an eyebrow, gaze shifting from Jaehyun to Doyoung and back.

“We'll talk about this later,” Jaehyun says, voice tight. “Right now, I need you to get the fuck out of my office.”

Johnny throws up his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay,” he says. He looks at Doyoung and says, “Sorry about this, Doyoung. I hope you know, no judgment.” He pauses. “Okay, maybe a little judgment.”

“Out,” Jaehyun barks.

Johnny flashes one last grin before he finally leaves the room. As soon as the door clicks closed behind him, Jaehyun deflates and lets out a long, low groan. 

“I'm so sorry,” he says. “Don't believe anything he says. He lives to be a pain.”

“I can see why you're friends,” Doyoung says, trying to lift the mood even though he’s halfway through planning his new life with his new identity. He tucks his shirt back into his slacks, smooths down the front. 

Jaehyun snorts. “Yeah. Worst decision of my life.”

He looks a worse mess than Doyoung, his copper hair a mess on his head, belt still undone. Doyoung clicks his tongue in exasperation and walks over to help.

“He won't tell anyone, don't worry,” Jaehyun murmurs as Doyoung fixes the front of his shirt and buckles his belt. “He'll just give me shit about it for the next decade.”

“As long as he doesn't spread any rumors,” Doyoung says. He's still burning with embarrassment, of course, but the most important thing is that this gets to as few people as possible. Taeyong, Johnny… that's already two more than Doyoung's comfortable with, but he can live with it as long as that number doesn't get any bigger.

He runs his fingers through Jaehyun's hair, trying to get it back to the perfectly styled waves it had before he ruined them. Doyoung is brushing through the hair on Jaehyun's forehead when he realizes he's standing very close to him, closer than he needs to be and definitely closer than their (strictly casual) relationship warrants. His first instinct is to step back, but he doesn't want Jaehyun to realize too, so Doyoung powers through his awkwardness until Jaehyun's hair looks halfway okay, and then moves to step back and out of Jaehyun's personal space.

Jaehyun snakes an arm around Doyoung's waist, holding him close. “I had something I wanted to talk to you about,” he says.

Doyoung prays it's not about his thudding heart, because he can hear it in his ribcage and if Jaehyun can hear it too Doyoung really will have to quit his job and start a new life. He's already on the brink after Johnny walked in. He nods.

“You're going to the dinner next week, right?” Jaehyun asks.

“What dinner?” Doyoung's mind is blank.

Jaehyun grins. “The company dinner, Mr. Kim.”

“Right,” Doyoung says. It's Neo Culture Tech's seventh year since its founding, and the founder is holding a dinner at an upscale restaurant, all employees invited. “Yes.”

“Great,” Jaehyun says. He moves impossibly closer, hands traveling up Doyoung's back, head dipping so that his breath flutters over Doyoung's neck. “My apartment's near the restaurant, actually. I was thinking maybe after the dinner I could show you my place…?”

Doyoung's heart rate picks up in anticipation. “Sounds fine to me,” he says, trying to sound casual. 

He can hear the smile in Jaehyun's voice when he says, “Glad to hear it.” He feels the press of Jaehyun's lips against his neck, and then Jaehyun straightens and kisses him. 

It's slow and lazy, little heat. But there's a promise of what's coming next week, and by the time Jaehyun's pulling away, leaving lingering kisses by the corner of Doyoung's mouth, Doyoung has his arms wrapped around him too.

“Can't wait,” Jaehyun says, and he bites Doyoung's bottom lip one last time. 

Doyoung's mood when he slides back in front of his computer is much better than he thought possible after the disaster with Johnny. It dips only a little when he sees Taeyong staring at him. 

“What?” he challenges. He reapplied his concealer, he fixed his shirt, his hair. He looks exactly the same as he did going up to Jaehyun's office.

“You're glowing,” Taeyong says. “You must really like him.”

Doyoung sputters. “Shut up.” 

The dinner is a relaxed event. The company rents out the entire restaurant and kitchen, pays for the bar and every drink on the shelf. The company founder gives a brief speech, and then everyone sits down for the food. At Doyoung's table of five he sits with Taeyong and Taeil from his department, and Donghyuck and Jungwoo. 

“You're not gonna have any more?” Jungwoo asks, motioning to Doyoung's half full plate.

“Not hungry,” Doyoung answers. He has plans after dinner, and he won't risk being bloated or drunk.

Automatically his gaze flicks to a table nearby. Jaehyun looks drop dead gorgeous tonight, copper red hair styled away from his face, black shirt perfectly tailored to the lines of his shoulders and chest. Doyoung takes a sip of his water. He almost chokes on it when he finds Taeyong staring at him with a look of absolute disgust.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he hisses under his breath.

“ _You_ stop looking at _him_ like that,” Taeyong whispers back. “You look like you want to eat him alive.”

Maybe Doyoung does. He's learned a lot about himself since Jung Jaehyun, including the fact that he can be a shameless slut. But before he can shoot something clever back, Donghyuck says, way too loudly, “Is Doyoung hyung drooling over Mr. Jung again?”

“Shut up, I am not,” Doyoung snaps. Too late he realizes he sounds like a guilty teenager. 

“He looks great, though,” Jungwoo says casually. “I'd lick him down to his toes and back up. If I didn't have a boyfriend, of course.”

“I worry about your boyfriend sometimes,” Taeil says.

“Mainly if he actually exists,” Donghyuck says with a snort. 

“If he didn't, the mystery of Jung Jaehyun's monster dick wouldn't still be a mystery,” Jungwoo says, smiling impishly.

“Mr. Suh keeps looking at our table,” Taeyong says.

Doyoung stiffens. He resolutely doesn't look back at the table Johnny's sitting at with Jaehyun. He can guess why Johnny's looking. 

“He said I could call him Johnny,” Jungwoo says. 

“He says that to everyone,” Donghyuck says. “He doesn't like being called Mr. Suh at work, says it's too formal.”

“I wonder if he likes being called that in the bedroom.” Taeil watches the man over the edge of his wine glass. “Mr. Suh.”

Doyoung imagines calling Jaehyun Mr. Jung while they fuck and grimaces. It's what he calls Jaehyun at work, and he does not want to think about work while he has a dick in him. Knowing Jaehyun, though, he might like it. He did tease Doyoung about not calling him sir the first time.

Automatically he glances at Jaehyun. He ends up making direct eye contact with Johnny. A huge grin breaks on the other man's face, and he leans forward and says something to Jaehyun, who just looks back at him straight-faced. Doyoung once again reconsiders his decision not to start a new life in a foreign country. 

“Look at Doyoung hyung, his face is all red.”

Doyoung whips his head around to glare at Donghyuck. “You never shut up, do you?” he growls. Donghyuck cackles.

“I knew you'd be a vanilla prude,” he says gleefully. “This is why Mr. Jung won't bang you in his office, I hope you know.”

Taeyong gulps down water awkwardly. “I'm going to choke you one day,” Doyoung tells Donghyuck flatly.

“Ooh, maybe you should say that to Jung Jaehyun,” Donghyuck says, and Jungwoo and Taeil have to hurriedly change the subject before Doyoung explodes. 

The rest of the dinner is relatively uneventful. Donghyuck and Jungwoo keep the table occupied with exciting stories that Doyoung is at least 80% sure are made up. Halfway through Jungwoo's story of how Rain showed up at a club he was in a few years ago, Doyoung's gaze drifts to Jaehyun not for the first time that night. This time, Jaehyun is looking back at him. There's a hidden meaning in his look, and Doyoung knows exactly what it's saying.

“I think I'm going to head home now,” he says.

“You're kidding,” Donghyuck says. “It's so early. What are you even going to do at your place?”

“I have a date night planned with Netflix and my bed,” Doyoung says smoothly. Taeyong's eyebrows perk up at the words _date night_ , but he doesn't say anything. 

In the few minutes it takes Doyoung to disentangle from Jungwoo and his insistence they all stay late into the night, Jaehyun's disappeared. Doyoung takes the elevator down, thrumming with anticipation. He doesn't find Jaehyun in the building lobby either—he's waiting in his car in front. 

Doyoung doesn't say anything. He just grins and climbs into the passenger seat.

“I hope you weren't waiting too long,” Jaehyun says, putting the car into drive. 

“I thought you were waiting for me,” Doyoung says.

Jaehyun hums, smug smirk on his face. “I could feel you watching me all night.”

That Doyoung can't deny, so he doesn't. He just settles into the seat and glares out the window. Every time they're in an enclosed space he's reminded of why he can't stand Jung Jaehyun. 

A hand slides over his thigh, and Doyoung looks over at Jaehyun. “You're being pretty forward,” he says.

To his surprise, Jaehyun falters. He hesitates, and then pulls back. “Sorry,” he says, ears tinting pink under the streetlights.

Doyoung laughs in disbelief, and maybe a little fondness too. Jaehyun is always supremely confident, especially when sex is involved, so to see him flustered over a hand on the thigh is a new experience for Doyoung. If he's being honest, it's kind of cute. 

He decides to be merciful. “I don't mind forward,” he says.

Jaehyun glances at him, and then slowly returns his hand to Doyoung's thigh, squeezing as he reaches over to the inside, fingertips almost brushing his crotch. Doyoung stifles a gasp. 

“Careful, you'll crash the car,” he says, trying to sound casual.

“Worth it,” Jaehyun says. 

In a few minutes they arrive at Jaehyun's apartment building. When the two of them enter the empty elevator, Doyoung half expects Jaehyun to pin him to the wall and kiss him breathless. He doesn't. He keeps a hand on Doyoung's lower back, almost possessive but still respectful, a weirdly polite gesture that makes Doyoung's chest warm in a way that has nothing to do with arousal.

Jaehyun leads them down the hallway to his apartment door. He's calm and collected again after the exchange in the car, and Doyoung wants to change that. He presses himself to Jaehyun's side as he enters the lock code, as close as he can get.

“Want to know something fun?” Doyoung leans in so that his breath tickles Jaehyun's ear. The door beeps unlocked. “I got myself off in the shower right before the dinner. I was thinking of you the entire time.”

Jaehyun goes totally rigid. And then he grabs Doyoung around the waist and pushes him against the open door and into the apartment, turning them around immediately to press him up against the door as it slams shut. Doyoung is grinning when Jaehyun kisses him, slides his tongue into his waiting mouth, pulls Doyoung's leg up to wrap around his hips. 

“You're trying to drive me crazy,” Jaehyun says, moving in as close as possible. 

Doyoung just smiles, kissing Jaehyun briefly on the lips, pulling back when he wants more.

“I should fuck you right here,” Jaehyun says. His breath fans across Doyoung's skin as he presses his nose to the spot just under his jawline. “Pound into you right here, right against this door, until the entire building can hear us. Until everyone can hear you moaning my name.”

His teeth sink into the side of Doyoung's neck, and Doyoung's hips buck. Jaehyun presses his thigh against him, hard, giving him pressure but no friction. 

“Asshole,” Doyoung says through gritted teeth. “Do you really mean that, or can I take off my fucking shoes? Unless you don't mind me tracking dirt into your sheets.” 

“Don't really care,” Jaehyun says, but he steps back enough to let Doyoung take off his shoes, and his own too. He keeps a hand on his waist the entire time, like he thinks Doyoung's going to run away the moment he's free. The thought is tempting—making Jaehyun chase him, make him pin him to the floor when he fucks him. Doyoung’s cock twitches in his slacks. 

Jaehyun tugs at Doyoung's waist, leading him across the living room and into a bedroom. Doyoung barely gets a glance around the room before Jaehyun pulls him into a fierce kiss. 

“You look so good tonight,” Jaehyun says, mouthing at Doyoung's jaw while he gasps for breath. When Jaehyun kisses him like that he sometimes forgets how to breathe. “It was torture keeping my distance. I wanted to pull you into the bathroom and tear all your clothes off.” 

“I wouldn't let you fuck me in a public bathroom,” Doyoung says. He likes to think he has more dignity than that. 

Jaehyun straightens to look Doyoung in the eye. “You’d let me fuck you anywhere, princess.” 

Doyoung wants to protest, but Jaehyun grabs his hips and pulls him close, grinding his stiffening cock against the significant hardness he has in his pants. Doyoung's protests are lost in a gasp, and then low moans. 

Jaehyun lays him down in his bed with surprising gentleness. He pulls Doyoung's thin black turtleneck off, and then his shirt too, so that his naked back is against the cool sheets. He runs his hands up Doyoung's bare torso, flicking over his nipples with his thumbs. Doyoung whimpers, and then bites his lip when he realizes the sound he just made. 

“Don't,” Jaehyun says. “I want to hear every sound you make.” 

He leans over to coax Doyoung's bottom lip out from between his teeth with his own lips, and licks over it when it's free. Doyoung tugs at Jaehyun's shirt. “Off,” he mumbles against his lips. 

Jaehyun straightens to unbutton his shirt and shrug it off. He doesn't make a show of it, but Doyoung gets time to admire the view while Jaehyun undoes his belt and button. He barely remembers to raise his hips to let Jaehyun pull his pants off. 

Now Doyoung is naked, laid out on Jaehyun's bed. Jaehyun's gaze roams his body, from his face, to his flushed chest, to his cock already hard between his legs. Doyoung squirms, heating up under the attention. His skin burns everywhere Jaehyun's gaze rests.

“What?” he challenges, because he doesn't think he can take any more of it.

“You're beautiful, princess,” Jaehyun says.

He bends over Doyoung, kissing his neck and over his collarbone. He moves lower, latching his lips to one of Doyoung's stiff nipples and sucking, nibbling at it gently, drawing a gasp from Doyoung. And then Jaehyun is moving lower, down the line of Doyoung's abdomen, lower, lower. 

He presses his lips to the wet tip of Doyoung's cock almost reverently. He drags his tongue over it, lapping at the leaking precum like he's savoring it. Doyoung moans and squirms in the sheets, back arching as Jaehyun takes his cock into the wet warmth of his mouth, flattening his tongue along the underside. He hollows his cheeks and sucks. A moan is pulled from Doyoung's lips, and Jaehyun must like that, because he moans too, low, the sound sending reverberations up Doyoung's cock. 

“Jaehyun,” he gasps, one of his legs curling around Jaehyun's shoulders. “Fuck, Jaehyun, Jaehyun, yes.”

Jaehyun pulls off with a wet pop. He runs his tongue from the base of Doyoung's cock up to the tip, fingers following along as he strokes him. He presses the tip of his tongue against the slit, and then lower below the head of Doyoung's cock where he's most sensitive. Doyoung whimpers and moans and cries out when Jaehyun's teeth graze the head of his cock.

Before it gets too much, Jaehyun removes his mouth, and Doyoung has a second to swallow a great gulp of air. The next moment he feels Jaehyun's strong hands on his thighs, pushing them up. 

“Oh, god,” Doyoung cries out from the first swipe of Jaehyun's tongue against his entrance. 

“Just Jaehyun will do,” Jaehyun says from between Doyoung's legs.

Doyoung can't say anything witty in response, because Jaehyun runs his tongue over his hole again, and then again before sliding inside. He whines, a high keen sound that breaks into a throaty moan when Jaehyun's fingers close around his cock. It's wet from precum and his spit and the slide is so sweet. Doyoung's fingers scrabble at the sheets, and then his own hair, trying to find something to ground him.

“Wait,” he gasps, feeling Jaehyun's tongue inside him, his fingers digging into his thigh. “Wait, please, please.” 

Jaehyun raises his head, so that Doyoung can see him when he props himself up on his elbows. His lips are wet and his face is a little flushed, but apart from that he looks exactly like he did at the start of the night. It's horrible and unfair, and makes it even harder for Doyoung to say what he needs to right now.

“I'm close,” he admits, face burning. “You need to slow down or I'll be done before you even get your dick in me.”

“We have all night,” Jaehyun says, no smugness, no smirk. He kisses the inside of Doyoung's thigh. “I can make you come half a dozen times before I fuck you.” 

Doyoung groans and tips his head back. He doesn't doubt that.

“Or I can edge you all night,” Jaehyun says, lips skimming Doyoung's skin. “Have you crying and begging for me by morning. Until you're begging for my cock, begging to let me let you come. Wouldn't that be sweet?” 

“Shut up,” Doyoung forces out. He can't remember the last time he let someone edge him. He wonders what it would be like to fall apart under Jaehyun's hands.

“But not tonight, princess,” Jaehyun says. He runs his lips over the tip of Doyoung's cock, making his hips jerk. “I’ve been patient long enough.” He engulfs Doyoung's cock in his hot, wet mouth. 

Doyoung chokes on a moan, fingers curled in the sheets. “Jaehyun, god…”

“I’ll take care of you,” Jaehyun says, slipping his lips off the head of Doyoung's cock. “I'll fuck you just the way you want, princess, I'll have you chanting my name until you're hoarse. Come in my mouth. I want to taste you.”

He takes Doyoung's erection back in his mouth before he can say anything. Doyoung sits up, burying his hands in Jaehyun's hair, pulling him closer. And Jaehyun obeys. He moans as he sinks down Doyoung's cock, until the tip slides into the tightness of his throat. 

Doyoung's entire body is on fire. He draws his knees up, entangles his fingers in Jaehyun's thick auburn hair. In front of him, Jaehyun's eyelids flutter closed, satisfaction taking over his features. 

He doesn't know what pushes him over the edge, the look on Jaehyun's face or the way he swallows around his cock in his throat. But the next moment Doyoung is coming with a high, choked out moan of Jaehyun's name, spilling down his throat. Jaehyun swallows it all. He works Doyoung through his orgasm, mouth busy around him, only pulling off when Doyoung whines in overstimulation. 

He grins at Doyoung while he wipes his mouth with the back of a hand. Doyoung groans and falls back into the sheets.

“I fucking hate you,” he says, panting for breath.

Jaehyun hums. “Tell me when you're ready for more.” He moves to get off the bed. 

Doyoung stops him with an outstretched leg. “Where the hell are you going?”

“To get you some water,” Jaehyun says like it's obvious.

Doyoung really, really hates him. “I don't want water,” he says. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Right now?” Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “We can take a break.”

“Right now,” Doyoung says, trying to pull Jaehyun back with his foot. “Don't you dare leave me now.”

“Never.” Jaehyun takes hold of Doyoung's foot and raises it to kiss him right over the ankle, maintaining eye contact the entire time. “You want me, princess?”

Doyoung stares up at him. He nods. 

“I'm yours,” Jaehyun says. 

He settles himself between Doyoung's legs to kiss him, wet and messy and slow, tasting as much of his mouth as he can. Doyoung is tugging at Jaehyun's hair when he feels a hand slide between his legs. He jolts. 

“You like overstimulation?” Jaehyun asks as he mouths at the column of Doyoung's neck. His fingers don't touch Doyoung's cock but they wander close, skimming over sensitive skin.

“I don't—I don't know,” Doyoung admits. He was never into it with his previous partners, but right now he'd let Jaehyun do whatever he wants with him. 

“We'll go slow,” Jaehyun says. 

He gets lube and condoms from the nightstand. He kneels between Doyoung's legs as he pours out a generous amount of lube and rubs it between his fingers to warm it up. “Tell me if you want me to slow down or stop,” he says.

Only after Doyoung nods does Jaehyun slide in one wet finger. He moves slowly, feeling around Doyoung's walls. His other hand is squeezing Doyoung's thigh.

Doyoung lets out a sigh when Jaehyun pushes in another finger to join the first. He groans softly as Jaehyun starts opening him up, little by little, other hand drifting farther up his thigh. The anticipation is building, along with the heat in his lower belly. 

“Faster,” he says, as Jaehyun keeps taking his sweet time. “Are we going to keep doing this all night?”

“Patience, Mr. Kim,” Jaehyun says. “I waited all this time, you can wait a few more minutes.”

“What do you mean, all this time?” Doyoung gets up on his elbows to look at Jaehyun properly.

Jaehyun hums, low and rich. His free hand closes around Doyoung's stiffening cock, making him gasp and his hips jump. His fingers are still pumping in and out of Doyoung's entrance, stretching him out, while he strokes his cock now with a loose, light grip. 

“Do you remember when you first started hating me?”

Doyoung tries to think about anything but Jaehyun's fingers in his ass, his hand around his cock. “What?”

“I do,” Jaehyun says. “It was maybe the third or fourth time we saw each other. We'd met before, and Ms. Kang had introduced me to you and your friend since you were new to the company, but you weren't really memorable until that day.”

“Yeah, most people are looking at Taeyong when they meet the two of us,” Doyoung says. His best friend is stunning, he’s proud to say.

Jaehyun pinches the inside of Doyoung's thigh, just enough to make him yelp. “Don't say that when I'm knuckles-deep in your ass,” he says. “Do you want to hear the story or not?”

“I want you to stop wasting time and fuck me,” Doyoung says. 

“I went down to the tenth floor for something,” Jaehyun says. “Probably to talk to Ms. Kang—”

“Are you even listening to me?” 

“You were carrying a stack of files,” Jaehyun continues, like Doyoung said nothing. “You bumped into me outside the elevator and dropped all of them. I didn't help you pick them up.”

A flash of realization hits Doyoung, and he jolts upright. “That's right, you didn't!” he says indignantly, as the memory comes back to him, vivid like it happened yesterday. “You just stood there and watched me struggle to pick them up! You didn't even offer, asshole.”

“Why would I? _You_ bumped into _me_ ,” Jaehyun says. He retracts his fingers, pours more lube over them, and slides them back inside. 

“You could've at least pretended to help,” Doyoung says, fuming. “You didn't even bend down, you rude bastard.”

“Like I said, not my fault, not my problem,” Jaehyun says, an infuriating grin pulling at his lips.

“I should’ve made it your problem,” Doyoung hisses. “I should've shoved all those files down your throat until it _was_ your problem.”

“You looked like you wanted to,” Jaehyun says, voice strangely warm. “You looked like you would've chewed me up alive if you could. That's when I knew. I had to fuck you.”

“What?” Doyoung is losing the thread of this story. He thought he and Jaehyun mutually hated each other. Isn't that why Jaehyun kept making him run from floor to floor, just to annoy him? 

Before he can make sense of what Jaehyun is trying to tell him, another finger slides inside, driving every other thought from Doyoung's mind. He gasps as he feels them move, as Jaehyun reaches inside deeper than before while he works him open. The brush of his fingertips sends a jolt up Doyoung's spine. 

“Too soon?” Jaehyun asks. The thumb of his other hand rubs circles on Doyoung's thigh. “Slow down?”

“No,” Doyoung gasps out. “No, no, I want—I want—”

“You got me,” Jaehyun says.

He works his fingers inside Doyoung, pressing against that bundle of nerves again, making him cry out and fall back into the sheets. Jaehyun continues stretching him out with three fingers, dragging his fingers against his prostate a few times, while he strokes his cock with a loose grip. 

“Can you fuck me already?” Doyoung groans between soft pants for breath. He feels like Jaehyun has been stretching him out for hours now, the wet sound of the lube heavy in his ears, and he thinks he might explode from frustration. “Do you want me to beg? You want me to beg you to fuck me, asshole?”

“I'm just trying to be careful,” Jaehyun says. “I'm not small, princess.”

Doyoung scoffs. “You think your giant dick is going to split me in half? I can take it. Just put it in already.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Jaehyun says.

“Maybe I want you to.” 

“Needy, aren't you?” Jaehyun says as he looks down at Doyoung, amused. “Any more and you might actually beg.”

Doyoung grinds his teeth. He hates Jung Jaehyun so much. 

“How can I resist you when you look at me so sweet like that?” Jaehyun says, smirking. 

Doyoung wants to snap something at him, but Jaehyun leans over to kiss him, long and sweet. When Jaehyun straightens he starts taking off his pants and all other thoughts leave Doyoung's head. 

Jaehyun’s cock is fully hard when it finally emerges. Doyoung watches him roll a condom over it, bites his lip as Jaehyun drizzles lube over and runs his fingers over it, and then Jaehyun's hands are on Doyoung's thighs, pushing them up. 

“Yes,” Doyoung says, before Jaehyun can ask. “Yes, now, now.”

Jaehyun slides in.

The squeeze is tight. Doyoung gasps as he feels Jaehyun's cock enter, inch by inch, taking up every bit of space in him, maybe even space he didn’t have. Jaehyun is without a doubt the biggest he's ever taken. He can feel his walls squeeze him all the way in.

When Jaehyun is in him to the hilt, he stills. Doyoung doesn't move either, he can't. He's so _full_. That's the only thing Doyoung can think when Jaehyun is inside—how full he feels, how thick and hot and hard the cock in him is.

“Fuck, princess, you're so tight,” Jaehyun moans. “Are you good?”

So good. Doyoung is so, so good. He nods. 

Slowly, Jaehyun starts moving. He rocks his hips back, pulling out only a few inches before sliding back in. Doyoung moans softly, feeling the drag of Jaehyun's cock against his walls, the way his hips slot against Doyoung's own. Jaehyun gradually picks up his pace, hips falling into a faster rhythm, smooth and fluid. Doyoung whines and clenches the sheets in tight fists.

“You’re perfect, so tight around my cock,” Jaehyun says with a groan. “You should see how you look right now. I want to break you in half.”

“Do it,” Doyoung says, panting. Jaehyun pushes into him to the hilt, and he moans at the feeling of being filled so full, so deep. “Harder, Jaehyun, don't hold back. I want to feel you in the morning.”

“You keep saying things like that, princess, and you won't be able to walk in the morning,” Jaehyun says, voice tight.

Doyoung moans at the thought of Jaehyun fucking him that hard, tipping his head back further into the pillows. Jaehyun makes a low sound of desire. The next moment he's lifting Doyoung's hips higher, bending him in half as he leans over him. Doyoung whines as he feels Jaehyun shift inside him, until the head of his cock is pressed against his prostate, forcing his back off the sheets as he cries out. Jaehyun sinks his teeth into the column of Doyoung's neck. 

“I’ll be the only man you ever think about after tonight,” he says against Doyoung's skin. A promise.

Jaehyun straightens, takes hold of one of Doyoung's thighs with a strong hand and pushes it up, spreading his legs even further. Then he starts moving.

Before his movements were measured, smooth, slow. Now Jaehyun thrusts his hips forward, fucking into Doyoung hard, sending him deeper into the mattress with every snap of his hips. He doesn't slow down, doesn't falter. He thrusts into Doyoung like he’s an object made only for his pleasure, no restraint, no gentleness, his fingers gripping his thigh hard. He thrusts like he wants to break him. 

And Doyoung loves it. His moans are gasped out, cut off when Jaehyun slams into him to the hilt, high and keen when his sensitive spot is brushed. He pulls at the sheets, the pillows, his own hair. Whatever thoughts he had are punched out of him with every rock of Jaehyun's hips. 

Jaehyun moves both hands to Doyoung's hips, angling the two of them so that Doyoung's shoulder blades press further into the bed, and this—this is what Doyoung needs. Like this Jaehyun's cock hits Doyoung just right, has him crying out with every thrust. Jaehyun slows down, no longer pounding into him like a beast but in slower, longer strokes, grinding his hips at the end of each stroke, pressing deep against where Doyoung is sensitive. 

It's divine, it's overwhelming. “Jaehyun,” Doyoung cries out. “Please, Jaehyun, please, please—” He doesn't know if he's begging him to stop or give him more. 

Jaehyun pushes into Doyoung up to the hilt, grinding against his prostate and bringing tears to his eyes. He gathers Doyoung in his arms and picks him up. He falls back into a sitting position, so that Doyoung is in his lap, the two of them still connected. Doyoung buries his hands in Jaehyun's hair, intent on kissing him, but ends up moaning against his lips when Jaehyun shifts, his cock moving inside him and pressing against his walls.

Doyoung grabs Jaehyun's shoulders and raises his hips before dropping back down. Jaehyun has his hands on Doyoung's hips in a bruising grip, guiding him up and down, thrusting up to meet his downward drop. Doyoung's movements are sloppy, tired. It's nothing like the fierce, powerful way Jaehyun fucked him before, but it's still so good. Like this Doyoung is somehow even more aware of Jaehyun's cock, how thick and long and hot it is in him, like solid fire burning him up from the inside. 

Doyoung whimpers out Jaehyun's name when he bites his neck again. His vision is blurry with tears, and he holds Jaehyun as close as he can while he struggles to get some sort of rhythm to the movement of his hips. All his nerves are on fire, his body exhausted but tight with tension, his gut pulling hungrily. 

“You're so good, princess,” Jaehyun says in a rasping voice by Doyoung's ear. He thrusts up hard into Doyoung's heat, punching another whimpering moan out of him. “Fuck, so hot, so good for me. I want to make this last forever.”

“Please,” Doyoung says, pulling at Jaehyun's hair with both hands, drawing a moan from him.

“Are you close?” Jaehyun asks, panting. One of his hands drifts to Doyoung’s thighs. “Do you want to come, princess?” 

Doyoung nods fervently.

“Should I make you work for it?” Jaehyun asks. He pulls Doyoung flush against his hips with one hand, while the other squeezes Doyoung's thigh, torturously close to his flushed and leaking cock. “Should I make you fuck yourself on my cock until you can come untouched?”

Doyoung whines and buries his face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. The thought of touching himself doesn't even cross his mind. His mind is completely free of everything but Jaehyun, Jaehyun's voice, Jaehyun's hands, Jaehyun's cock. 

Jaehyun groans by his ear, low and rich. “You're so perfect,” he says. “So good, so perfect, you deserve to be worshiped. Doyoung, princess…” 

He wraps his fingers around Doyoung's neglected cock and strokes him in time with the movement of his hips. Jaehyun's thumb runs over the tip of Doyoung's leaking cock just as Doyoung drops his hips, hard, feeling Jaehyun's cock hot and hard against his walls, so deep inside, and all at once it's too much. Doyoung's climax slams into him. He grips Jaehyun's shoulders as he comes in his lap, fingers digging into his skin. The aftershocks of his orgasm ripple through Doyoung, and he collapses, a shuddering mess on Jaehyun’s shoulder and chest. 

“Doyoung, Doyoung, Doyoung…”

Jaehyun is leaving kisses all over Doyoung’s face, his neck, anywhere he can reach. Every press of his lips is fervent but reverent at the same time.

“Just a little more,” he says, putting his arms around Doyoung as he maneuvers them back into lying position, settling Doyoung back against the bed. “Just a little more, princess, can you take me?”

Doyoung nods. He’s exhausted but he can take it, for Jaehyun.

He wraps his arms loosely around Jaehyun’s shoulders, holding him close. Jaehyun's hips pick up their pace again, not as fierce as before, but enough to slide Doyoung's limp body against the sweat-slick sheets. Doyoung can't stop the gasps that escape his lips. It's building to too much, but he wants it, he wants Jaehyun to come inside him. 

Jaehyun says something Doyoung can't catch, and then his hips stutter and still. He comes with a rich, deep moan by Doyoung's ear. Doyoung groans, satisfied, and then whimpers when he feels Jaehyun bite and kiss the side of his neck, tongue and teeth and lips against his skin. 

“Perfect,” he murmurs, and warmth spreads in Doyoung's chest. 

They stay like that for a few moments, until Jaehyun finally pulls out. Doyoung watches him get up, too drained to move. He knows he should get up too, he should clean up and get dressed and go home, but even the thought is exhausting. He feels boneless and loose, fucked out in the best way. 

His eyes fall closed, and when he opens them again Jaehyun is there, gently running a warm, wet washcloth over his skin. “I should get home,” Doyoung mumbles. 

“So you can fall asleep in my car halfway there? I don't think so,” Jaehyun says. “Sleep here tonight.”

And Doyoung doesn't argue. He nods and sees that beautiful, dimpled smile spread on Jaehyun's face before his eyes fall shut. Jaehyun cleans him up carefully, murmuring soft words of praise the entire time. Then he shifts aside the dirty sheets and climbs half on top of Doyoung, head tucked in under his chin, legs tangled around his. It should be uncomfortable, but Doyoung finds that he likes it, he wants Jaehyun's body against his, warm and solid and comforting.

He falls asleep with his arms full of Jaehyun.

When Doyoung wakes up he’s warm and comfortable and not sure where he ends and the soft bed starts. He stretches, and his chest presses against something firm and solid. He wrenches an eye open.

“Good morning.”

Doyoung knows that voice. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and raises his head to see Jung Jaehyun, a messy haired, sleep soft Jung Jaehyun wearing glasses. 

“Good to see you're finally awake,” Jaehyun says. His voice is extra rich in the morning, the slight rasp of sleep tinting it. He has his phone in his hand, and locks it and slides it aside before smiling at Doyoung. Doyoung can't say anything intelligible in reply. 

It's only then he realizes he's pressed to Jaehyun's side, head pillowed on his chest. He'd pull away, but Jaehyun has an arm around him keeping him close. And if Doyoung is being honest, it's kind of nice.

“There's a new toothbrush in the bathroom, and extra towels too,” Jaehyun says. “Should I get breakfast started for us?”

No, Doyoung knows he should say. He and Jaehyun are just casual and he's already overstayed, this is already too intimate. But it's so nice in this bed, and Jaehyun is looking at him with a warm, sincere smile, and Doyoung is nothing if not consistent with his bad decisions.

“A little later,” he says, and hooks his leg around Jaehyun's, keeping him close.

The smile grows on Jaehyun's face. He turns and pulls Doyoung into his arms, pressing a kiss into the corner of his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm horny and hormonal please be nice


End file.
